A mansão dos Hiwatari
by Mione11
Summary: uma mansão,um filme de terror e alguns bladers apavorados.Oneshoot!


A mansão dos Hiwatari

Os Bladebreakers,numa noite de tédio,resolveram alugar um vídeo pra assisitr,e o Tyson teimou que queria ver "O Chamado",então eles alugaram,só que o único lugar em que eles podia assistir com um clímax maior era na mansão do Kai,primeiro porque todo mundo sabia que deveria ser um lugar realmente assustador,segundo porque só o Kai tinha todas as 'tralha(tipo Home Theater,TV de plasma gigante,essas coisas)necessárias pra assistir um filme,demorou algum tempo até eles convencerem o Kai,mas ele acabou aceitando...

Kai:-por que é que eu fui concordar com isso?

Ray:-porque você também queria assistir?

Kai:-hunf.

Ray:-sabia!

Quando o Filme começou não demorou muito pro Tyson,o Max e o Kenny,cobrirem os olhos com as mão e começarem a tremer,o Daichi,a Hillary e o Ray também ficaram assustados e até o Kai já não estava mais tão corajoso.Um pouco antes do final do filme começou uma tempestade muito forte,deixando todos ainda mais assustados...

Max:-o que mais falta acontecer agora?

Assim que o Max termina a frase a luz acaba

Todos:¬¬'

Tyson:-viu o que você fez Max?agora os fantasmas vão vir matar agente!ou pior,nos transformar em fantasmas também!

Kai:-cala essa boca Tyson,fantasmas não existem!

Ray:-calma,é só algum fusível,que deve ter queimado,onde é que fica a parte elétrica daqui?

Kai:-não sei,e também não sei onde tem lanternas

Ray:-como não sabe?não é você que mora aqui?

Kai:-claro idiota,mas com tantos empregados pra saber isso por mim,porque eu teria que me preocupar?claro,a não ser por hoje já que todos eles estão de folga...

Todos:-¬¬U

Kenny:-normalmente essa coisas ficam no sótão ou no porão(nota inútil:-conheço casas assim,e também algumas em que fica lá fora)

Daichi:-por que agente não se separa em grupos pra procurar

Kenny:-ótima idéia Daichi!você a Hillary e o Max podem procurar no sótão e o Kai,o Ray e o Tyson no porão

Daichi:-e você?

Kenny:-eu fico aqui dando apoio moral!

Hillary:-de jeito nenhum!você vem com agente!

Max:-assim se algum fantasma aparecer agente te oferece como sacrifício!

Mas antes dos quatro subirem o Kai avisou

Kai:-e se por acaso algum de vocês encontrar uma porta com uma placa de "PERIGO" não entrem!

Os quatro:-por que?

Kai:-porque é o meu quarto ¬¬'

Todos:-¬¬U

Então o Ray encontrou duas velas,pegou uma e deixou uma com a Hillary e cada grupo foi pra um lado,alguns minutos depois o Kai,o Ray e o Tyson chegaram no porão,u lugar tinha uma iluminação muito fraca...

Ray:-é bem...

Tyson:-assustador?

Ray:-é

Kai:-vamos logo

Ray:-deixa eu colocar essa vela aqui em cima pra iluminar melhor

Disse ele colocando a vela no começo da escada,enquanto isso no sótão,o Kenny,a Hillary,o Max e o Daichi,já tinham encontrado o fusível e agora discutiam pra ver quem ia lá em baixo procurar outro...

Kenny:-isso pede uma decisão racional

Hillary:-vamos tirar no dois ou um!

Kenny:-ótima idéia!

Os primeiros a sair foram o Max e o Daichi,então Hillary disse

Hillary:-Max,Daichi...boa sorte pra vocês!

Max:-como assim boa sorte?agente saiu primeiro!

Kenny:-é exatamente por isso que vocês vão.

Disse ele empurrando o Max e o Daichi lá pra baixo,não demorou muito até os dois chegarem perto de onde estavam o Kai,o Tyson e o Ray

Max(sussurrando pro Daichi e olhando pra uma porta entreaberta,e se esquecendo completamente de quem estava lá em baixo):-olha,tem uma vela acesa ali,vamos pegar.

Daichi(sussurrando também):-ok,e vamos fechar a porta só por garantia...

Então os dois pegaram a vela fecharam a porta e seguiram em frente,ao mesmo tempo o Kai,o Ray e o Tyson procuravam uma caixa de luz,ou algo do tipo,até quem do nada o lugar ficou ainda mais escuro e a porta fechou...

Kai:-quem fez isso?

Ray:-não fui eu!

Tyson:-nem eu,então só pode ter sido...UM FANTASMA!

Ray:-ou então a...Samara!

Quando o Ray acabou de falar eles escutam dois gritos!

Kai:-eram a voz do Max e do Daichi

Disse o Kai começando a ficar nervoso,enquanto o Ray e o Tyson se olharam e gritaram ao mesmo tempo...

Ray e Tyson:-VAMOS MORRER! T.T

Tyson:-a Sâmara,ou os fantasmas,ou os dois vieram nos pegar!

Ray:-agente não devia ter assistido aquele fita!

Kai:-vocês querem se acalmar!

Disse o Kai tentando convencer ele mesmo a não ficar apavorado...

Tyson:-ah claro!Nós só estamos sendo perseguidos por criaturas macabras,mas talvez agente possa convidar eles pra tomar um chá antes que eles nos levem pro inferno!

Então o Ray disse que ia até lá pra abrir,mas chegando lá ele tentou de todos o jeitos e não conseguiu...

Ray:-más notícias,a porta só abre do lado de fora...

Disse ele descendo as escadas de volta pro porão

Tyson:-quer dizer que vamos ficar aqui até seja-lá-o-que-tiver-lá–fora venha nos pegar?VAMOS MORRER!

Gritava o Tyson enquanto corria em cículos...

Kai(apavorado):-n-não seja idiota!ninguém vai m-morrer!

Tyson:-então porque você ta com medo?

Kai(que a essa altura já estava agarrado no corrimão,trêmulo com os joelhos batendo e as pernas moles):-m-medo eu?p-porque é que eu teria m-medo?

Enquanto isso o Ray andava de um lado pro outro até que ele reparou num buraco

Ray:-olha gente!uma passagem!mas parece que só cabe uma pessoa aí dentro...

Kai:-agora eu me lembro,deve ser uma das passagens que o meu avô usava pra fugir da polícia...

Ray e Tyson:-seu avô fugia da polícia? O.O

Kai:-claro!pensem bem tentativa de dominação mundial,experiências ilegais e acho que ele também tentou matar umas 20 ou 30 pessoas...

Ray e Tyson:-O.OU

Kai:-mudando de assunto já que o Ray achou a passagem ele vai!

Tyson:-grande idéia Kai!

O coitado não teve tempo nem de protestar antes que os dois jogassem ele buraco adentro,quando ele saiu,viu que aquela passagem dava para os fundos da mansão,então ele voltou correndo para a frente,mas a porta estava trancada,e a chuva ficou ainda mais forte.No porão o Kai e o Tyson tentaram abrir a porta e conseguiram,então assim que eles saíram o Tyson viu uma porta quase em frente que estava fechada mas parecia que tinha alguém lá...

Tyson:-quem será que ta ali?

Disse ele cheio de pavor,o Kai por outro lado já tinha voltado ao normal...

Kai:-não sei,vamos ver...

Quando os dois abriram a porta deram de cara com o Max e o Daichi se enchendo de doces!

Kai:-o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Max:-oi Kai,oi Tyson!acontece que agente desceu aqui pra procurar um fusível e...

FLASHBACK DO MAX

Os dois tinham acabado de pegar a vela e se viraram pra uma porta

Max:-aqui deve ser a dispença

Daichi:-como você sabe?

Max:-por causa da placa escrita 'aqui é a dispença' que ta na porta!

Daichi:-¬¬'

Assim que os dois entraram e viram a enorme quantidade de doces que tinha,deram um berro...

FIM DO FLASHBACK DO MAX

Daichi:-e como agente não achou nenhum fusível resolvemos fazer um lanchinho e voltar pra cá...

Tyson:-isso explica os berros que agente ouviu,mas não explica o porque do Kai ter um paraíso dos doces na própria casa e não contar pra ninguém ¬¬'

Kai:-porque os doces são meus ¬¬'

Tyson:-sei,e tudo o que tem nessa mansão por acaso é seu? ¬¬'

Kai:-teoricamente...sim ¬¬U

Tyson:-ah ta!

Todos:-¬¬'

Max:-mudando de assunto cadê o Ray?

Kai:-foi ver se conseguia abrir a porta pelo lado de fora,mas acho que eu to me esquecendo de alguma coisa...

Então a porta se abre de repente e surge uma pessoa alta e com os cabelos negros cobrindo os rosto!

Todos:-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!É A SAMARA!

O Max se adiantou um pouco e disse...

Max:-o-olha S-Samara po-pode levar os doces,o-o-o Kai não vai se importar,m-mas p-por fa-favor não m-mate agente!

A pessoa deu mais um passo pra frente e disse...

Pessoa:-como é que você fala pra eu ir lá fora e nem me avisa que a porta ta trancada hein Kai?

Kai:-Ray?hun,então era só disso que eu tinha esquecido...

Ray:-COMO ASSIM SÓ ISSO?

Então o Tyson,o Max e o Daichi tentaram acalmar as coisas antes que o Ray tomasse alguma atitude suicida...(outra nota inútil:querer bater no Kai é suicídio mesmo u.u')Enquanto isso no sótão...

Hillary:-hei Kenny!achei um fusível aqui!

Kenny:-ótimo!Então vamos trocar e procurar os outros.

Então eles trocaram,a luz voltou e eles saíram de lá,mas no meio do caminho a Hillary parou exatamente na frente do quarto do Kai.

Kenny:-Hillary o Kai falou pra ninguém entrar aí!

Hillary:-eu sei,mas o Max e o Daichi podem ter se perdido e entrado aqui.

Disse ela escondendo a sua verdadeira intenção de entrar lá e ver como era o quarto do Kai,lá em baixo os garotos perceberam que a luz voltou e subiram pra procurar o Kenny e a Hillary,quando eles chegaram no quarto do Kai viram a Hillary e o Kenny,o Kenny estava bobo vendo o número de consoles,games,computadores e etc.,que o Kai tinha e a Hillary olhava um monte de porta retratos tanto de criança quanto de agora...

Kai:-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

Kenny e Hillary:-K-KAI?nós estamos aqui porque…porque...hehehehe

O Kai ficou furioso e saiu correndo atrás dos dois,enquanto os outros quatro só olhava a cena...

Ray:-é,parece que a noite das bizarrices ainda não terminou...

Tyson:-aham...ei,vamos assistir "O Chamado" de novo?

Max:-vamos!

Daichi:-yes!

Então os quatro voltaram pra sala de TV,enquanto o Kai perseguia o Kenny e a Hillary por toda a mansão.

FIM!

Aiai...e essa fic era pra ser de terror,eu não tenho jeito mesmo U.U' mas foi pra compensar o capítulo curtinho de "Pequenas coisas" XP ah!mandem reviews por favor!


End file.
